I Should Be Sleeping
by Nor of Kiamo Ko
Summary: Link knows he should be sleeping... but he can't. Trink songfic, incredibly fluffy. Lyrics by Emerson Drive.


**A/N: I don't own Hairspray or these lyrics. They belong to Marc Shaiman and Emerson Drive, respectively. **

**I Should Be Sleeping**

**By Nor of Kiamo Ko**

_I never knew there were such great movies_

_On TV at three a.m._

_I'd never guessed on midnight Tuesday _

_I could have pizza ordered in_

_I've never been a real night owl_

_But these days I'm all turned around_

_There's only one thing I'm sure of right now_

Link inhaled another slice of pepperoni as he considered Rick's immortal words: "Here's looking at you, kid." _God, that's a great line. Maybe I'll use it on Tracy tomorrow night. Like a toast or something._

_Wait. Maybe she's never seen _Casablanca._ She wouldn't get it. _It wasn't a wild idea. _Link _had never seen _Casablanca _until he, unable to even consider going to bed at ten o'clock, had tuned the TV in to some random channel. When the movie ended at midnight, he still wasn't tired, so he'd ordered a pizza. Now it was two in the morning, there was one slice of pizza left, and sleep still seemed impossible.

He had a date with Tracy tomorrow night. He'd asked her out at the pageant, and she'd smiled and said, "That sounds great!"

_Whoa. What does _that _mean? _"That sounds great" was something you said to a friend when they suggested that the two of you go bowling, not something you said to a guy who'd just offered to take you out to Chez Mario, the swankiest Italian restaurant in Baltimore. Maybe something like, "You're absolutely amazing!" accompanied by another kiss.

He had _never _been so gone over a girl before. To the best of his knowledge, he'd never lost a wink of sleep over Amber. He ate the last piece of pizza and tried to come up with something else to fill his insomnia.

_I should be sleeping,_

'_Stead of keeping_

_These late hours I've been keeping_

_I've been pacing and retracing_

_Every step of every move_

_And even though I'm feeling so right_

_I'm so happy, still I know I_

_Should be sleeping_

'_Stead of dreaming about you_

"Uggggh…" Link was dying. He leaned over and put his head on the steering wheel. _Why didn't I sleep last night again? _

Just then, Tracy stepped out of her house in a red dress that Link had never seen on her before. Her hair was down and curled into shiny ringlets, and her lipstick was some crimsony color that he didn't have a name for. She spotted his car and beamed.

_Oh, yeah. That's why._

He got out of the car to give her a hug right there on the street corner. "Hey, little darlin'."

"Hi." Link smiled down at her as she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. That was something he'd noticed about her: she was so tiny, but she seemed easier to hold than most girls he'd been with. Maybe it was because she was so _soft_; it was a good thing, definitely good…

"Link?"

He snapped back into the present. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, sure." He went around to the passenger side and opened the door for her with a dramatic bow, making her giggle.

_I never knew that I was funny_

_Till I went and made you laugh_

_Never liked a girl to call me honey_

_But you did, and I liked that_

It was a short drive to Chez Mario; after they parked, Link got out once again to open the door for Tracy.

"Thanks, hon--" Tracy froze mid-word. "I mean, Link. Sorry."

"No, it's okay." He grinned like he'd just won the lottery. "Really." She smiled back, obviously still a little embarrassed.

_I've been thinking about your smile_

_Trying to read between the lines_

_Looks like I'll be here for a while_

_I should be sleeping_

'_Stead of keeping_

_These late hours I've been keeping_

_I've been pacing and retracing _

_Every step of every move_

_Even though I'm feeling so right_

_I'm so happy, still I know I_

_Should be sleeping_

'_Stead of dreaming about you_

They were seated quickly; Link felt a little bad passing by all those people who were waiting by the front door, but he was still relieved that he'd gotten reservations. This place was _packed._

He vaguely remembered ordering some kind of chicken he couldn't pronounce; she ordered mushroom ravioli and an iced tea. She ate very carefully, chewing every bite slowly and looking like she really enjoyed it.

_She's cute when she eats._

_Stop. Please. _Part of him was getting annoyed.

_I can't. _The other part of him was grinning like an idiot.

_After just three days_

_And one great kiss_

_It's way too soon_

_To be obsessing like this_

"You want some dessert?" Link asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I would love some dessert."

Link tried to keep his relieved sigh in. _She didn't say it sounded great. Good!_

They stopped at his favorite ice cream place and split a chocolate sundae. They were getting to the very bottom of the bowl when Link's vision started to blur a little.

"Link? Link, are you okay?"

He jerked himself awake. "Mm-hm?"

She chuckled. "You look tired."

He leaned across the table and kissed her. She tasted like fudge.

"I'm fine."

_I should be sleeping_

'_Stead of keeping_

_These late hours I've been keeping_

_I've been pacing and retracing_

_Every step of every move_

_Even though I'm feeling so right_

_I'm so happy, still I know I_

_Should be sleeping_

'_Stead of dreaming about you_


End file.
